The present disclosure relates to a display device including a current driving type display element, a driving circuit used in the display device, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
In recent years, in a field of display devices performing image display, display devices (organic EL display devices) using, as a light-emitting element, a current driving type optical element, such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element, in which light emission luminance varies according to the value of a flowing current have been developed and commercialized. Since the organic EL element is a self-luminous element unlike a liquid crystal element or the like, a light source (backlight) is not necessary. Therefore, the organic EL display device has characteristics such as high image visibility, low power consumption, and high response speed of an element, compared to a liquid crystal display device in which a light source is necessary.
In such a display device, various circuits that drive a display unit are formed in the periphery of the display unit in which pixels are arrayed in a matrix form. Specifically, a source driver circuit that supplies a pixel signal to a pixel, a write scanning circuit that selects a pixel line supplying the pixel signal, a power supply scanning circuit that supplies power to a pixel, and the like are formed in the periphery of the display unit (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-2796, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-281993, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-252269, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-228459).